Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale
Overview The Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale is a street-legal modification of Alfa Romeo's Tipo 33 for civilian usage. The Tipo 33 was a Alfa Romeo's challenge for Sports Prototype category of motorsports. 'Stradale' was Italian term of road-going racing cars, to indicate that the 33 Stradale was a road-legal version of the Tipo 33 Racing car. Only 18 of such cars were ever made in a two year span, all of them sporting extreme prices of $14500, a very expensive car at that time, when a Lamborghini Miura P400 SV was twice cheaper than that Alfa Romeo, and the 33 Stradale made only a couple of appearances at car shows and in media. The prototype was sold to the Abarth Museum in Japan, and a replica of the car is now stored in the Alfa Romeo Museum in Italy. According to the North American head of Alfa Romeo, the 33 Stradale now costs more than $10 million, qualifying as one of the most expensive cars ever built in its era. CSR Classics In-game, the Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale is an extremely awkward car to drive, but one that is extremely powerful. The Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale's biggest asset is its extremely low weight, weighing 1443 pounds when fully lightened, a weight only the MINI 1275 S can best. The 33 Stradale also has a good gearbox at 100 milliseconds maxed out, making the constant shifts a slight annoyance rather than a weakness. The 33 Stradale suffers on the power and grip fronts; its power is one of the worst in the game, not even passing 400 BHP, and its grip is quite low as well, not passing 4500. However, due to the low BHP, the 33 Stradale's grip will be enough to control the 33 Stradale with ease after the first two gears. The 33 Stradale's performance is superb, as it is capable of finishing the quarter mile in 8.96 seconds, an impressive feat, and the Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale gains a lot of extra power from crew members, making it a good car for both Multiplayer and offline play. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * With using 6 gears, it has the most gears used in a race. Still, it is not the hardest to control. * At its unloved stats, its power is exactly the same to another Alfa Romeo, the Alfa Romeo Montreal. This is because the V8 in the 33 Stradale was later used in the V8 in the Montreal. ** However, their engine sound is shared with a Ferrari V12 used in the Ferrari 330 P4 and Ferrari 512 M. * The Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale has the least customization options for a non-leader car, as only one option can be customized: its color scheme, between red and blue. The issue was so severe that one person even called Customer Center for refund. Category:Tier 5 Category:Alfa Romeo Category:Sports Car Category:Multiplayer Prizes Category:Gold-only Cars Category:Starts with 200~250HP Category:Starts with 1000~2000 Weight